Oh God, My Boyfriend Is Still A Teenager
by inchan88
Summary: (Complete)Luhan rela datang ke korea untuk bertemu kekasih yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Lalu apa jadinya kalau ternyata kekasihnya itu tidak sesuai dengan profilnya? [hunhan, boyxboy]
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Oh God, My Boyfriend Is Still A Teenager**

 **Hunhan**

 **Warning : boyxboy bagi yang tak nyaman segera klik tombol Back**

"Lu kau yakin akan pergi ke Korea hanya untuk bertemu kenalanmu yang tak jelas itu?" tanya Yixing tak yakin. Dia hanya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan sepupunya itu. Hanya karena dia K-pop Lovers lantas dia berobsesi ingin mempunyai pacar orang Korea.

"Bukan hanya kenalan Lay (nama panggilan yixing), tapi kami sudah pacaran," ucap Luhan membenarkan.

"Oh! ya ampun, apa kau benar-benar tau orang seperti apa dia? bisa-bisanya kau pacaran dengan orang tak jelas begitu," gerutu Yixing seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Aku sudah pernah menunjukan fotonya padamu Lay kan? menurutku dia pria yang sangat tampan, senyumnya itu loh, ahh!" mata Luhan berbinar senang membayangkan senyum menawan kekasihnya bila dilihat dari fotonya.

"Foto bisa saja menipu Lu, bisa saja dia mengunduh foto dari internet," ucap Yixing berusaha meyakinkan Luhan kalau persepsinya itu salah.

"Itu foto aslinya Lay, aku sangat yakin itu," ucap Luhan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka kala mendengar ucapan Yiking.

"Hah terserah kau saja lah Lu, yang penting aku sudah mengingatkan, Jika orang yang kau temui tak sesuai dengan harapanmu, misalnya dia bergigi mancung, berhidung tipis dan dekil, jangan menangis dan mengadu padaku," ucap Yixing memperingatkan.

"Aku yakin tak akan menangis, karena aku akan bertemu pacar tampanku, bukan orang bergigi mancung dan berhidung tipis seperti katamu itu, kyaa pacarku aku datang!" Luhan merentangkan tangannya seolah-olah ia tengah mengundang kekasihnya berhambur kepelukannya. Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kegilaan sepupunya yang iya yakini sudah tak waras itu.

'Oh! Sepertinya aku harus segera menelfon RSJ,' iner Yixing prihatin melihat kegilaan sepupunya.

"Ingat Lu jangan menangis, segera pulang bila orangnya seperti dugaanku, jangan sampai kamu ditahan olehnya dan dinikahi paksa," ucap Yiking berusaha memperingatkan sepupunya sekali lagi.

"Kalau pacar tampanku aku rela saja dinikahi, dengan suka rela malah," ucap Luhan seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah-sudah pergi sana huss! huss!" usir Yixing seraya mengibaskan tangannya meminta Luhan segera berangkat.Ia hanya tak mau saja mendengar kegilaannya yang semakin menjadi.

"Ais kau ini, sini-sini peluk dulu," Luhan pun menarik Yixing kedalam pelukannya.

"Di sana jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, jangan lupa makan, tidur teratur, dan segeralah kembali ke China bila urusanmu di sana telah selesai, jangan lupa membawa oleh-oleh untuk ku oke?" ucap Yixing seraya menepuk punggung Luhan pelan. Nasehat demi nasehat keluar dari bibirnya sebagai bekal untum sepupu nakalnya itu.

"Siap! akan ku bawakan keponakan untuk mu, tapi bila aku berhasil menikahi kekasihku hehe," Ucap luhan seraya terkekeh pelan..

"Ais! kau ini," Yixing pun menghadiahkan cubitan gemas di pinggang atas gurauan Luhan yang tak ada Lucunya sama sekali itu.

"Auhh! sakit lay!" pekik Luhan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan," Ucap Yixing seraya menatap Luhan dengan tajam bermaksud memperingati.

"Iya maaf, kalau begitu akan ku bawakan pria tampan untuk mu, biar kau tak jomblo lagi, hihi" ucap Luhan disertai senyum bodohnya.

"Hahh! sebaiknya kau segera pergi, bicaramu semalin aneh Luhan, aku harap sekembalinya dari sana kau tak benar-benar gila" Usir Yixing seraya mendorong punggung Luhan agar segera pergi. Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

000

Sementara di Korea, tepatnya di sebuah apartemen mewah yang ada di Seoul. Seorang remaja tampak merengek kepada kakaknya.

"Ayolah hyung, jemput kekasihku please!" rengek Sehun pada kakaknya tersebut.

"Ya ampun Park Sehun, tidak ya tidak, salah siapa memakai akun fb lamaku sembarangan, dan lihat sekarang, pacar dunia mayamu nekat datang menemuimu hanya karena terpesona dengan ketampananku," ucap Chanyeol dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Hyung tak tau sih, dia itu sangat cantik hyung, dia benar-benar membuat ku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya," ucap Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Anak ingusan sepertimu tau apa tentang cinta? buang ingus sendiri saja belum bisa," Chanyeol hanya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan ababil adik bungsunya itu.

"Hyung~," rengek Sehun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dengar ya anak kesayangan umma~ kalau pun aku ke Bandara menjemput kekasihmu itu sekarang, lalu aku harus membawanya kemana hah?" tanya Chanyeol seraya melihat tampang adiknya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ya di sini lah hyung, kalau di bawa ke rumah, apa kata umma, appa serta Yoora noona nanti," ucap Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Apa kau lupa Baekhie seperti apa? dia tak akan memberiku jatah selama sebulan kalau dia tau tentang hal ini," ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap jengah kearah Sehun yang hanya berkedip polos minta dicubit.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun hyung kalau pacarku akan menginap di sini bersamaku," ucap Sehun berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Oke, masalah tempat tinggal tak masalah, TAPI YANG JADI MASALAH UTAMANYA Park SEHUN! KAU MENGGUNAKAN NAMA DAN FOTOKU di fb saat berkenalan dengan nya, apa kau pikir itu tak jadi masalah hah?" Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan kebodohan adiknya itu, meskipun dalam bidang akademik sangat menjanjikan.

Sehun langsung menyerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Mau bagaimana lagi hyung, dia lebih tua dariku, kalau yang kupajang tampang cute ku ini, yang ada dia malah kabur hyung~ " ucap Sehun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hoek! cute dari mananya, dasar ABG labil, memangnya berapa usianya?" ucap Chanyeol seraya berpura-pura ingin muntah saat mendengar kenarsisan adiknya.

"D-dua tiga hyung, hehehe," Sehun nyengir kuda sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Oh 23, APAAA? 23 katamu?" Chanyeol syok seketika mendengarnya, pasalnya usia Sehun saat ini baru 16 tahun, dan sekarang dia sudah berani berpacaran dangan orang yang usianya terpaut jauh darinya. Kali ini, Sehun benar-benar sudah keterluan. Pertama dia berkenalan dengan pacarnya menggunakan fbnya, namanya juga fotonya, yang kedua ia berpacaran dengan orang yang usianya kurang lebih 7 tahun lebih tua darinya, dan parahnya lagi pasti pacar Sehun tak tau kalau dia berpacaran dengan anak ingusan yang hanya bisa berlindung di ketiak kakaknya, tanpa mau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanya secara gentle.

"Maaf hyung, habisnya aku sudah terlanjur cinta, kalau aku mengaku, yang ada nanti dia malah kabur," ucap Sehun pun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Fine, aku akan menjemputnya sekarang, puas? tapi setelah ku bawa dia kemari, katakan yang sejujurnya padanya, lalu terima kosekuensinya apapun yang terjadi, mengerti?" Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyerah dan menuruti keinginan adik bungsunya itu.

"Mengerti Hyung! terima kasih, aku sayang hyung~" ucap Sehun senang seraya menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan erat. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan adiknya itu.

TBC

 **Yang ini malah lebih gaje dari ff ku sebelumnya. haha. Harap maklum ya~ terkadang ide cerita suka lewat dengan watados nya, dan memaksaku untuk mengabadikanya dalam bentuk tulisan seperti ff gaje ini.**

 **Bila ada yang berkenan membaca harap tinggalkan review/jejak kalian, karna itu memotifasiku, terima kasih.**

 **-Salam hangat inchan88** -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Oh God, My Boyfriend Is Still A Teenager**

 **(H** **unhan**

 **Warning : boyxboy bagi yang tak nyaman segera klik tombol Back.**

000

Di Bandara Incheon.

"Di mana ya Channie? katanya mau menjemputku," ucap Luhan seraya melihat kesegala arah. Ia sudah tiba di Korea sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kekasihnya tak muncul-muncul juga.

0

0

Satu jam Luhan sudah terlewati, tapi kekasihnya masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya. Ia bahkan mengirim inboks di fbkekasihnya, tapi tak tetap saja tak kunjung ada balasan. Maklum saja mereka hanya berkomunikasi menggunakan fb dan dengan bodohnya Luhan sekalipun tak pernah meminta nomor kontaknya.

Sementara itu, dari arah parkir terlihat seseorang pria jangkung tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu masuk bandara.

"Ais! dasar Sehun itu merepotkan saja, mana aku harus bertemu Baekhie sebentar lagi," gerutu Chanyeol seraya melirik arloji di tangannya.

Sementara di bangku tunggu, Luhan tampak memainkan kakinya seraya bersenandung kecil guna mengalihkan kebosanannya.

 _Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry my girl_

 _But I Love you I Love you_

 _I Love You hemm hemm hemm hemm hemm_

"Coba aku mempunyai satu saja kenalan di sini, pasti aku tak perlu minta Channie menjemput ku seperti ini," ucap Luhan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Segera ia edarkan pandangannya sekali lagi, dan berharap segera menemukan sosok kekasihnya itu.

"Oh! i-itu? sepertinya aku mengenalinya, Chanie bukan ya? sepertinya iya?" ucap Luhan sedikit ragu saat menangkap sosok pria tampan yang berdiri tegak sembari mengedarkan pandangannya seperti tengah mencari seseorang.

"Wow! badannya tinggi sekali, benarkah itu Channie ku?" ucap Luhan seraya mengeryitkan alisnya berusaya meyakinkan penglihatanya sekali lagi. Setelah yakin Luhan pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pelan mendekati objek yang ia yakini kekasihnya itu. Tak mnunggu lama, sampailah Luhan di hadapan pria jangkung itu dan mengamati wajah tampan itu lekat. Reaksi yang Pria itu tunjukan adalah mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Chanie?" tanya Luhan pada pria itu dengan sedikit gugup.

"Emm Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol tak yakin saat mendengar Luhan mengucapkan kata Chanie. Pasalnya ia tadi langsung berangkat ke Bandara dan belum sempat meminta foto Luhan pada Sehun. Tentu ia tak tau wajah Luhan seperti apa.

"Ternyata benar, syukurlah, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga Chanie," ucap Luhan seraya berhambur ke pelukan Chanyeol, tanpa peduli kalau tubuh objek yang dipeluknya sedikit menegang.

"A-ah! iya, senang juga bertemu denganmu Luhan," Chanyeol sedikit kikuk saat tau-tau Luhan sudah memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya bahkan hanya berdiri kaku tanpa berniat membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Hik, aku kira Chanie tak akan datang menjemputku, aku sempat berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke China tadi," ucap Luhan di sela tangis bahagianya.

"Hei! j-jangan menangis , kita sudah bertemu kan? kenapa menangis?" ucap Chanyeol seraya melepas pelukan Luhan. Dengan sedikit ragu Chanyeol menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tersenyumlah! kau akan terlihat semakin cantik bila tersenyum," ucap Chanyeol dengan begitu gentle, lalu dengan nakalnya tangan itu menarik berlawanan arah kedua pipi Luhan menuntunnya agar Luhan tersenyum.

"Ewmm hik, aku hanya terlalu bahagia Chanie~, dan aku ini tampan bukannya cantik," protes Luhan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Dia sangat tak suka bila dibilang cantik, dia itu manly Oke? jadi jangan mengatainya cantik. Tapi mendengar Chanyeol yang mengatakannya tentu saja pipinya menjadi bersemu merah.

'Lucu sekali, pantas saja Sehun menyukainya, ah tidak-tidak! Baekhie-ku lebih manis,' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? coba tunjukan, di mana letak sisi tampanmu itu? yang aku lihat saat ini hanya wajah cantik yang merona," ucap Chanyeol seraya terkekeh geli melihat wajahh malu-malu yang Luhan tunjukan.

"Aku ini Manly Channie~," protes Luhan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haha baiklah, kau tampan Luhan, jadi jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau jadi mengingatkan ku pada seseorang," ucap Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun terlintas di benaknya.

'Oh aku Lupa,' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati saat mengingat janjinya pada Baekhyun untuk pergi kencan.

"Ehh, siapa? apakah dia mirip denganku?" tanya Luhan penasaran seraya memandang wajah Chanyeol lekat.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa, Ah! bagaimana kalau sekarang kita langsung ke apartemenku saja? kau pasti sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh," tawar Chanyeol cepat berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Sial! aku kelepasan,' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati saat menyadari kebodohannya.

"Emm baiklah, ayo! aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa apartemen Channie," ucap Luhan antusias seraya mengapit lengan Chanyeol.

'Sepertinya Chanie menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi apa ya?' iner Luhan dalam hati.

0

0

'Ternyata aslinya lebih tampan, sesampainya di apartemen Channie nanti aku akan segera menelfon Lay, dan mengatakan kalau dugaannya itu salah,' putus Luhan dalam hati seraya melirik Chanyeol sesekali.

"Emm, Luhan?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama dan hanyut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Ya Channie?" jawab Luhan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Sesampainya di apartemen ku nanti, tak apakan kalau ku tinggal sendiri? aku ada urusan sebentar," ucap Chanyeol seraya melirik Luhan Di sampingnya. Seharusnya ia sudah tiba di rumah tunangannya setengah jam yang lalu, tapi sekarang ia sudah terlambat, dapat dipastikan kalau tunangannya itu pasti mengomelinya habis-habisan.

"Tak apa Channie, pergilah dan selesaikan urusanmu, aku juga ingin istirahat, mungkin kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol besok" ucap Luhan maklum seraya senyum tipis.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, kau tak akan sendiri di apartemenku nanti, karena adik ku pasti dengan senang hati menemanimu ngobrol.

Sementara di apartemen Chanyeol, Sehun tampak gusar seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Aduh gimana ini?, a-aku belum siap untuk bertemu Luhannie, aku juga belum siap untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhannie kalau sebenarnya yang selama ini chat dan pacaran dengannya bukan Chanyeol hyung, Argh! aku harus bagaimana? apa aku kabur saja ya?" ucap Sehun seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

000

Pip!

"Masuk Luhan," setelah membuka pintu apartemennya, Chanyeol segera mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"I-iya," jantung Luhan berdebar kencang kala melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Chanyeol.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, emm kau bisa duduklah di sofa itu, aku akan memanggilkan adikku untukmu," ucap Chanyeol seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar yang biasa ditempati Sehun. Ia memang sengaja menyiapkan kamar untuk Sehun mengingat adiknya yang lebih sering menginap di Apartemennya ketimbang tinggal di kediaman Park.

Tok tok

"Sehun! apa kau di dalam?" seru Chanyeol seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Mendengar tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol bergegas membuka pintu kamar Sehun guna memastikan apakah Sehun ada atau tidak.

"Anak itu benar-benar," geram Chanyeol saat kamar Sehun tak berpenghuni. Segera diambilnya ponsel di saku celananya guna menghubungi adiknya yang terlalu pengecut itu.

Tuuut! Tuuut!

"Angkat bodoh, awas saja kalau tak diangkat," ucap Chanyeol geram seraya meras ponsel di genggamannya.

Tuuuut! Tuuuut!

 _"H-hyung? hehe," di seberang sana kekehan konyol Sehun terdengar jelas ditelinga Chanyeol._

"Kau benar-benar!, di mana kau sekarang anak nakal? jangan bilang kau kabur? awas saja kalau kau tak segera kembali kemari!" ancam Chanyeol seraya mengumpati Sehun dalam hati.

 _"T-tapi hyung, aku belum siap hyung, gimana kalau Luhannie tak mau menerimaku, please hyung jangan hari ini ya?" rengek Sehun pada hyung nya._

"Itu derita mu Sehun, yang penting sekarang kau harus segera kemari dan selesaikan urusanmu dengan Luhan, kalau dalam 10 menit kau tak kemari, aku pastikan kau tak akan melihat Luhannie-mu lagi!" ancam Chanyeol lagi seraya menahan emosinya.

 _"T-tapi hyung-" belum sempat Sehun meneruskan ucapannya, sambungan telpon sudah diputus secara sepihak oleh Chanyeol._

Pik!

 _"Arrg bagaimana ini? ais!" Sehun pun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

 **TBC**

 **Terima** **kasih ya bagi yang sudah review di Chap sebelumnya, masukan dari kalian sangat membantu. Aku harap kalian review lg di Chap ini juga.**

 **Maaf kalau Chap ini tak sesuai harapan kalian, dari awal nulis, itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa rencana apa-apa. Tapi akan ku usahakan yang terbaik, meskipun standar terbaik ku dengan kalian itu berbeda, harap maklum ya aku masih pemula.**

 **Udah gitu aja, Sampai jumpa chap selanjutnya.**

 **-salam hangat inchan88-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Oh God, My Boyfriend Is Still A Teenager**

 **Pairing: hunhan and other**

 **Warning : boyxboy bagi yang tak nyaman segera klik tombol Back.**

"Luhan, sepertinya adikku sedang berada di luar, tapi kau tenang saja, dia pasti akan segera kembali sebentar lagi, jadi tak apa kan, kalau kau ku tinggal sendiri?" ucap Chanyeol sekembalinya dari kamar Sehun.

"Emm tak apa Channie, kau pergi saja, sepertinya aku juga perlu istirahat," ucap Luhan maklum seraya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya dia ingin menahan Chanyeol agar tak pergi, tapi dia merasa tak enak hati bila melakukan itu.

"Terima kasih Luhan, kau sangat pengertian," ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjukan wajah bersalahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanie, jadi pergilah! aku tau kau pasti sudah telat sekarang," ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, oh! istirahatlah di kamar sebelah kanan bila kau merasa lelah," ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Oke," ucap Luhan seraya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Oh! bila kau lapar, kau bisa memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan, semua bahan ada di kulkas, dan ada beberapa kemas ramyeon di lemari atas pintu kedua dari kiri, lakukan apapun yang kau mau selama aku pergi, dan buat dirimu senyaman mungkin," ucap Chanyeol lagi sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Oke! aku pastikan isi kulkasmu terkuras habis selama kau pergi," ucap Luhan dengan nada jenaka disertai cengiran bodohnya.

"Akan ku pastikan sekembalinya aku nanti, baiklah, aku pergi dulu Luhan, selamat sore!" Ucap Chanyeol lagi dan bergegas meninggalkan Luhan di dalam apartemennya seorang diri.

"Selamat sore Channie," ucap Luhan seraya melambaikan tangannya. Setelah memastikan Chanyeol benar-benar pergi, Luhan segera beranjak dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah apa yang bisa kulakukan selama Channie pergi, Ah! sepertinya aku harus mandi terlebih dahulu," ucap Luhan seraya mengendus bau badannya sendiri sebelum bergegas membawa kopernya menuju kamar Sehun.

Saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di kamar itu, kesan pertama yang Luhan dapat ialah rapi dan bersih. Dinding cat warna putih bersih, ranjang berukuran sedang dengan sprei berwarna putih, diatasnya terdapat lipatan bedcover warna hitam dengan motif spiral kecil berwarna putih, lalu di sampingnya ada meja belajar berwarna putih dengan rak buku yang berisi beberapa komik juga beberapa buku mata pelajaran seperti Fisika, kimia, Matematika, dan yang lainnya.

'Kenapa ada komik di sini? ini juga, buku Matematika kelas XI, Oh! jangan-jangan ini kamar adiknya ya?' guman Luhan seraya mengambil salah satu komik guna mengamati cover nya lalu segera meletakkan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Aku pikir Channie memintaku istirahat di kamarnya? ais! apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? bodoh," rutuk Luhan seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah saatnya mandi," putus Luhan kemudian seraya bergegas membongkar isi kopernya guna untuk mengambil baju ganti.

0

0

0

"Aku serius Lay~ aslinya benar-benar tampan, kau harus percaya padaku," ucap Luhan antusias menceritakan semuanya pada sepupunya di seberang sana.

 _"Benarkah? berarti kau beruntung Luhan. Lalu di mana kekasihmu sekarang? kenapa kau malah menelpon ku?" tanya Yixing penasaran saat Luhan tengah menelfonnya_ _. Seharusnya kan Luhan sekarang tengah memadu kasih dengan pacar koreanya itu._

"Dia sedang pergi keluar Lay, ada urusan katanya," jawab Luhan sembari menuangkan ramyeon yang telah matang ke dalam sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang.

 _"Jangan-jangan dia itu sibuk dengan kekasihnya yang lain Lu, secara dia tampan, sangat tidak mungkin kalau dia itu tak punya kekasih," tebak Yixing_ _dengan asal, pasalnya dia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada kekasih Luhan itu._

"Lay! berhenti berfikir yang bukan-bukan tentang kekasihku, dari kemarin pikiranmu buruk terus," protes Luhan pada Sepupunya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _"Haha maaf baby, mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan belum pernah bertemu dan belum tau seperti apa kekasihmu itu, wajar dong kalau aku curiga," ucap Yixing seraya terkekehan pelan_.

"Ais! kau ini, lain waktu akan ku ajak kau berlibur ke Korea dan akan ku perkenalkan kau pada Channie-ku, kau puas?" ucap Luhan kemudian.

 _"Haha baiklah, ku pegang janjimu Luhan, tiket gratis ke korea pulang pergi,_ _" ucap Yixing dengan nada jenaka._

"Huhh! kau ini, giliran yang gratisan saja, kau semangat sekali," protes Luhan kemudian.

 _"Haha semua orang hidup suka yang gratisan Luhan," ucap Yixing_ seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Sesukamu lah, sudah dulu ya? ramyeon ku keburu dingin," ucap Luhan seraya menatap miris ramyeonnya yang kini mulai mengembang.

 _"Kau mengkonsumsi ramyeon? sudah berapa kali ku bil-"_

Tut tut tut

"Hihi aku yakin dia mengomel panjang lebar di sana," kekeh Luhan setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

000

Diruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol kini Luhan berada, sejak tadi ia memindah-mindah chanel tv tanpa ada niatan untuk melihatnya.

"Hei!" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat Luhan seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh hei! a-apa kau adiknya Channie?" pekik Luhan kaget seraya beranjak dari sofa didepan tv dan berjalan mendekati namja manis itu.

"Channie? maaf siapa kau sebenarnya? mengapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya namja itu dengan nada tak suka.

"Eh? Oh a-aku Luhan, kekasih Park Chanyeol, lalu kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran serya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

'Apa Channie belum bilang pada adiknya kalau aku ada di sini?' iner Luhan dalam hati seraya mengamati namja itu lamat-lamat.

"APA? kekasih kata mu?" Reaksi namja itu di luar perkiraan Luhan. Luhan jadi sekarang yakin kau namja ini bukan adik Chanyeol.

"Ya begitulah, aku baru saja tiba dari China, jadi mungkin kau tak mengenaliku" ucap Luhan berusaha memaklumi reaksi namja itu.

Terlihat namja mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya, mengotak atiknya sebentar lalu segera menempelkan pada telinganya dengan sesikit gusar.

"Di mana kau sekarang? aku sudah menunggumu hampir 2 jam tapi kau tak muncul juga, jadi ku pikir kau lupa atau apa, akhirnya ku pututuskan mendatangi mu di apartemenmu, tapi apa yang ku dapat? bukannya menemukanmu, aku malah bertemu dengan KEKASIH mu, apa maksud dari semua ini?" ucap namja itu dengan aura kemarahan yang jelas ditunjukan pada seseorang di seberang teleponnya.

"Kau di rumahku? kalau begitu kencan saja dengan rumahku," ucap namja seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah jelas kurasa, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi," ucap namja itu lagi seraya melirik Luhan sekilas.

"Ini masalah kita kenapa bawa-bawa Sehun? sudahlah, mulai sekarang jangan temui aku lagi," ucap namja itu lalu memutuskan sambungannya.

'Sebenarnya namja ini siapanya Channie? dan siapa itu Sehun?' iner Luhan dalam hati ketika mendengar apa yang namja itu katakan pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ehmm, maaf Luhanssi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap namja sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tau, kau ini siapanya Chanie?" Tanya Luhan kemudian sebelum namja itu mencapai pintu. Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, namja itupun memutar tubuhnya kearah Luhan.

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku, oh! atau kau tanya saja pada KEKASIHmu itu," ucap namja itu dengan nada tak bersahabat dan benar-benar pergi setelahnya.

Sementara Sehun yang ternyata sejak tadi mencuri dengar dan bersembunyi di balik dinding ruang tamu, ia pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mampus, kenapa Baekhyun hyung ada disini? ais! bagaimana ini? sepertinya akan ada perang dunia keempat nih, aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Sehun frustasi. Ternyata namja yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan Luhan adalah Baekhyun tunangan Chanyeol.

"Loh kau siapa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat ada lagi orang asing yang muncul tiba-tiba di apartemen Chanyeol tanpa permisi.

Tubuh Sehun seketika menegang saat mendengar suara merdu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Perlahan dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan seraya tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau siapa? lalu kenapa kau duduk di lantai seperti itu?" tanya Luhan seraya mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat namja muda yang lumayan tampan tengah duduk di lantai sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"A-aku," Sehun tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya, ia pun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

TBC

Menulis 1K word aja udah bisa membuat jempol keriting, jadi cukup sampai disini saja.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, favorit dan Followed, jangan bosan-bosan ya

-Salam damai inchan88-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Oh God, My Boyfriend Is Still A Teenager**

 **Pairing: hunhan and other**

 **Warning : boyxboy bagi yang tak nyaman segera klik tombol Back.**

Luhan masih mengamati Sehun dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kau siapa? Lalu kenapa kau duduk di lantai seperti itu?" tanya Luhan pada namja tampan yang duduk di lantai sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"A-aku," Sehun tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. Ia pun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Jangan-jangan kau pencuri ya?" tuduh Luhan dengan tatapan waspada.

"T-tentu saja bukan, aku ini Park Sehun, adiknya Chanyeol hyung," ucap Sehun panik saat Luhan menuduhnya pencuri, ia pun segera berdiri dengan posisi tegap.

"Oh! benarkah? kalau begitu maafkan aku ya? aku sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan," ucap Luhan seraya memijit tengkuknya disertai cengiran bodoh.

"Ah! tak apa Luhanie," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di ruang tengah, tak enak rasanya kalau ngobrol sambil berdiri," ucap Luhan seraya mendahului Sehun menuju sofa ruang tengah di ikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

'Luhanie cantik sekali, aku ingin memeluknya aaa' iner Sehun dalam hati seraya menatap punggung Luhan di depannya.

"Jadi siapa nama mu tadi Sehun ya? wah kalau dilihat ternyata kau sama tampannya dengan Channie," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

'Uhh! senyumnya aku meleleh, Luhannie salah, aku lebih tampan dari Chanyeol hyung tauuu,' iner Sehun dalam hati. Terlihat semburat merah muncul di pipi Sehun.

"Manisnya," Luhan reflek mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

Wajah Sehun semakin bersemu merah kala Luhan dengan sengaja mencubit pipinya.

"A-aku tampan bukan manis, yang manis kan Luhanie," ucap Sehun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal.

"Hihi kau ini lucu sih Sehunah, tak apa kan, kalau kau ku panggil begitu?" ucap Luhan seraya kerkikik geli melihat Sehun tengah merajuk.

"Tak masalah, Luhanie bisa memanggil ku apapun sesukamu, tapi aku tak lucu Luhannie, aku ini tampan" ucap Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hihi baiklah kau tampan Sehunah, eh tapi tunggu, kenapa kau memanggilku Luhanie? ais! pasti kau sering melihat ku chat dengan Channie kan? makanya kau ikut-ikutan memanggilku Luhanie," ucap Luhan dengan penuh percaya diri. Padahal ia belum tau kebenarannya, malah berspekulasi sendiri, dasar Luhan.

"Ah i-itu, a-anu-" Sehun hanya mengusap belakang kepalanya, seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh! jangan panik begitu Sehunah, tak apa, tapi mulai sekarang bisa kah kau memanggilku Luhan hyung saja? atau Luhan gege, aku kan calon kakak ipar mu," ucap Luhan penuh percaya diri.

Yuuut

Perubahan raut wajah Sehun terlihat jelas saat Luhan mengatakan itu.

"Sehunah mengapa kau tiba-tiba diam? apa kau tak suka aku menjadi kakak iparmu?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan was-was.

'Tentu saja aku tak rela Luhanie, kau kan kekasih ku,' iner Sehun sedih.

"Tidak" ucap Sehun cepat.

"A-ppa? jadi kau tak menyukai ku?" ucap Luhan miris.

'Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, ah! lebih tepatnya aku sangat mencintaimu Luhanie' iner Sehun daam ati.

"Padahal aku senang sekali karena akan punya adik yang manis seperti Sehunah, tapi nyatanya kau tak menyukaiku," ucap Luhan seraya menundukan wajahnya guna menutupi kesedihannya.

"B-bukan begitu maksud ku Luhanie, aku senang kok mempunyai kakak cantik seperti Luhanie, hanya saja-" Sehun tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya.

'-hanya saja aku lebih senang kalau kau menjadi kekasihku Luhanie,' iner Sehun dalam hati.

"Benarkah? kau tak keberatan? kau menyukaiku?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar senang meminta kepastian dari Sehun.

Sehun segera menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menatap Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Grep

"Kyaa kau yang terbaik Sehunah, terima kasih," ucap Luhan seraya merengkuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

'Aaaaa Luhanie memeluk ku, tolong hentikan waktu sekarang juga tuhan' doa Sehun dalam hati.

"ehhmm,"

Mendengar seseorang menginterupsi, mereka pun segera menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

"Sudah bermesraannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang tak bersahabat.

'Eh?'

"C-chanie, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, a-aku bisa jelaskan," ucap Luhan panik seolah baru ketahuan selingkuh.

"Luhan, kita bicara nanti saja, sekarang aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Sehun," ucap Chanyeol seraya menarik telinga Sehun dan menyeretnya menuju ke kamar.

"A-aduduh hyung sakit, lepaskan telingaku argh!" rintih Sehun kesakitan seraya berusaha melepaskan telinganya dari cengkraman Chanyeol yang tak berpritelingaan itu.

Sementara ikut Luhan meringis perih melihat Sehun yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bagaimana ini, Channie pasti salah paham saat aku berpelukan dengan Sehun tadi, argh! bodohnya aku," gumam Luhan seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kau salah Luhan, Chanyeol bukan cemburu pada Sehun, tapi padamu karena kau telah mengambil Sehun-nya, dan kalian tidak berpelukan, tapi kau yang memeluk Sehun, pasti sekarang Chanyeol sedang menghukum Sehun di atas r*#*ng, kau tak tau ya kalau mereka incest -(Author). A-apa? tidaaaaak, seharusnya aku yang di hukum Arrkg -(Luhan). Oh kau ingin dihukum Chanyeol? yakin bukan Sehun? dia lebih seksi loh? -(Author) menaik turun kan Alisnya. S-sehun aja thor hehe -(Luhan). Ah! tapi Sehun lebih memilih Baekhyun dari pada kau Luhan, cinta segi empat yang miris - (Author). Andweeee sehun milikuuuu Arrgg -(Luhan). Author ketawa iblis meninggalkan Luhan yang frustasi. Oke sudah intermezonya back ke cerita.

000

"Sakit hyung emmm," rengek Sehun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap telinganya yang memerah akibat jeweran maut Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku meminta pertanggung jawabanmu Sehun," ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hyung, aku tak menghamilimu, kenapa kau meminta pertanggung jawabanku," ucap Sehun asal sembari mengusap telinganya yang masih terasa panas.

Bletak!

"Argh! sakit hyuuung, kenapa kau memukul ku," rintih Sehun seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut Chanyeol.

"Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan, aku memintamu bertanggung jawab tentang masalah yang kau timbulkan! Baekhie marah besar gara-gara kau anak nakal," ucap Chanyeol geram seraya menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Sehun pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Chanyeol takut-takut.

"H-hung, aku saja belum berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhannie," ucap Sehun lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"APA? aku pikir kau sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, lalu kenapa tadi kalian berpelukan?" Chanyeol tak habis pikir, ia kira Sehun sudah jujur pada Luhan.

"L-luhanie memintaku menerimanya menjadi kakak iparku, lalu aku mengiyakan, k-kurasa dia terlalu senang hingga memelukku setelahnya," ucap Sehun seraya melirik Chanyeol dengan ekspresi takut.

"Oh! kau benar-benar," ingin rasanya Chanyeol meremas kepala Sehun saat ini juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini ialah mengurut pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"M-maaf hyung," ucap Sehun lirih seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mau tau, sekarang kau kedepan, katakan semuanya pada Luhan, setelah urusanmu dengan Luhan seleaai, kau harus ikut aku menemui Baekhie dan mebjelaskan semuanya, kalau sampai aku tak jadi menikah dengan Baekhie tahun ini atau Baekhei tak mau lagi dengan ku, maka aku akan benar-benar menikahi Luhan-Mu dan membawanya keluar negeri agar kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," ancam Chanyeol seraya menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"J-jangan hyung, b-baiklah aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhanie, jadi jangan ambil Luhanie-Ku hyung, please," ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

"Baguslah, sekarang cepat kau ke depan dan katakan kebenarannya," ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

"T-tak bisakah ditunda besok saja hyung? jangan sekarang ya? please!" rengek Sehun seraya memasang nujus Puppy eye nya.

Sehuuun kyaaaa aku padamu -(Author). Sehun langsung bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol saat melihat author yang berfangirl ria dari kejauhan. Hyung aku takut, sepertinya author itu sudah gila -(Sehun). Biarkan saja dia kan jones makanya seperti itu -(Chanyeol). #Poorauthor.

Oke aku semakin ngelantur karena kehabisan ide.

Back story.

"SEKARANG!" ucap Chanyeol dengan mode iblis.

Sehun langsung berlari terbirit-birit segera keluar dari kamar itu.

TBC

Jempol ku sudah keriting sepertinya, jadi cukup sampai di sini saja chap 4 ini. Makin Absurd saja ceritanya, apalagi di tambah sisipan sisipan gaje author yang mungkin membuat reader bingung.

Ku ucapkan terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah mau mampir, review, favorit and followed yang tak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu. Ya elah thor, orang cuma sedikit aja begaya tak bisa disebutin satu persatu katanya-(Reader). #Authorpundung dipojokan.

Thank you very much.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh God, My Boyfriend Is Still A Teenager

Pairing: hunhan and other

Warning : boyxboy bagi yang tak nyaman segera klik tombol Back.

Mungkin alurnya akan garing di chap ini, tapi selamat membaca.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa depan TV sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sofa itu.

"Ehmm, L-luhanie, A-aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu," ucap Sehun seraya menundukan kepalanya dan tak berani melihat kearah Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang tak memberikan jawaban, ia anggap bahwa Luhan mengiyakannya.

"B-begini Luhanie, a-aku ingin mengatakan kebenaran, mungkin Luhannie tak percaya atau bahkan membenciku, t-tapi aku mohon Luhanie, jangan tinggalkan aku atau menikah dengan Chanyeol hyung, please! kalau itu sampai terjadi aku tak tau harus apa, mungkin aku tak akan menikah seumur hidup," ucap Sehun dengan mata sendu sambari menundukan kepalanya.

Sehun meremas sisi celananya, guna memgurangi kegugupanny. Ia benar-benar takut bila Luhan marah dan meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya bocah ingusan. Ditambah lagi ia sudah membohongi Luhan terlalu jauh. Salahkah ia yang berbohong demi mendapatkan cintanya? sampai-sampai ia harus berpura-pura menjadi pria dewasa saat Chat bersama Luhan, hingga luhan tertipu.

"Luhanie, s-sebenarnya, yang Chat dengan Luhanie bukan Chanyeol hyung, itu aku Luhanie," ucap Sehun semakin menundukan kepalanya menanti reaksi Luhan selanjutnya. Detik sudah berganti menit tapi Luhan tak mengatakan apapun, bahkan bereaksi saja tidak.

'Kenapa Lunanie diam saja? apa dia sangat marah hingga tak mau bicara lagi dengan ku?' guman Sehun dalam hati semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"L-luhanie! katakan sesuatu kumohon, jangan diam saja," ucap Sehun semakin meremas celana yang dikenakannya.

Tapi Luhan hanya diam saja sedari tadi, tentu saja itu membuat Sehun semakin frustasi.

"L-luhanie! kataka-"

Bletak

"Awh, hyung kenapa menjitak kepalaku? a-aku sedang berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhanie," ucap Sehun kesal seraya mengusap bagian kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Chanyeol. Ternyata sedari tadi Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya untuk menyaksikan pengakuan adiknya, tapi melihat kebodohan Sehun membuat Chanyeol gemas dan menjitak kepala Sehun setelahnya.

"Menjelaskan yang bagaimana maksudmu hah? kau tak lihat apa yang Luhan lakukan sekarang!" ucap Chanyeol gemas melihat kekonyolan yang lagi-lagi Sehun lakukan.

"Hah? Maksud hyung ap-"

Zeezzzzz

krok

Zeezzzzz

Doeeeng

Luhan menjelma menjadi katak yang sedang tidur. Melihat itu Sehun hanya bisa menganga dengan lebarnya. Sia-sia sudah kegugupan yang tadi ia rasakan, dan sia-sia sudah kalimat-kalimat yang ia ucapkan panjang lebar sedari tadi, kalau tokoh yang menyebabkan kegugupannya kini tengah pergi kealam mimpi dengan tak elitnya. Mulut sedikit menganga dengan sedikit air liur di sudut bibirnya, ditambah suara katak yang keluar dari sana, membuat Sehun semakin menganga lebar. Lenyap sudah kegugupannya saat itu juga. Mungkin Luhan terlalu lelah selama perjalanan dari China ke korea hingga membuatnya tidur cantik(menganga) seperti itu sampai menimpulkan bunyi.

'Apa aku terlalu gugup hingga tak mendengar suara absurt itu sejak tadi, harusnya aku memastikannya dulu tadi, ais!' iner Sehun menyadari kebodohannya.

"J-jadi sekarang bagaimana hyung?" tanya Sehun seraya melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hah! apa boleh buat, tak mungkin kita membangunkan dan menjelaskan semuanya disaat dia terlihat lelah seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas.

"Yes! keberuntungan ada padaku," ucap Sehun nyaris berbisik disertai senyum bahagianya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam Sehun disampingnya.

"Ah! t-tidak hyung, aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, hehe," ucap Sehun disertai cengiran bodohnya.

"Jangan senang dulu Sehun! sepulang sekolah besok, kau harus pulang kemari dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan, sementara aku akan berusaha menjelaskannya pada Baekhie," putus Chanyeol final.

"I-iya hyung, janji!," ucap Sehun seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Jangan berjanji padaku Sehun! aku tau kau bodoh dan ceroboh," ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Hyuuung!" seru Sehun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ingat Sehun, jangan mengacaukannya lagi atau pintu apartemen ini akan tertutup selamanya untukmu, juga kau tak akan mendapatkan uang jajan tambahan lagi dariku, dengar itu adikku yang nakal!" ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan.

"Iya iya hyung, aku akan mengatakannya besok," ucap Sehun kesal semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Ah! ingat juga Luhanmu yang jadi taruhannya, kalau sampai kau berulah lagi, akan ku buat Luhan percaya kalau aku benar-benar pacarnya, dan akan ku pastikan juga, dia tak akan percaya kata-katamu, sekalipun kau menangis darah menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Hyuuuung! hik," rasanya Sehun ingin menangis saat ini juga, terkadang Sehun merenung, kenapa dia punya kakak semenyeramkan itu? apa dosa yang ia berbuat saat dikandungan hingga mempunyai kakak seperti itu. Andai kakak perempuannya Park Yoora ada disini, mungkin Sehun akan berhambur padanya lalu menangis meraung dipelukan kakaknya itu meminta perlindungan.

"Dah adik manis, urusi Luhanie-Mu itu, Ah! atau dia kubawa kekamarku saja? aku sih tak keberatan, lumayan bisa kujadikan penghangat di ranjangku," ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian menyebalkan.

"Noooo! Luhanie miliku!" teriak Sehun sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Emmmmh," Luhan tampak mengeliat dalam tidurnya, sepertinya dia sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan Sehun, meskipun tak sampai membangunkannya.

"Ups! kecilkan suaramu Sehun, hahaha!" ucap Chanyeol mengeluarkan smik nya, lalu tertawa sinting setelahnya dan berjalan memasuki kamar.

Brek

"Uh! mulut ku," ucap Sehun sambil memukul mulutnya sendiri.

Sehun segera berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mengamati wajah terlelap itu yang tampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Hihi manisnyaaa," ucap Sehun gemas.

Namanya kalau sudah suka, walau Luhan bertingkah aneh seperti jungkir balik di depannya atau habis nyungsep diselokan dan bau air comberan sekalipun pasti akan tetap dibilang menggemaskan. Suka ya suka tak ada kata ilfeel meskipun pose tidur Luhan yang tidak elit.

"Emmh, myam myam," gumam Luhan saat Sehun berusaha mengangkatnya.

"Kau mimpi makan apa Lu? bukan makan aku kan? hehe," ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat apakah aku kuat mengangkatmu? aku rasa tubuhmu mungil, jadi aku pasti bisa mengangkatmu," ucap Sehun seraya memposisikan tangannya di belakang leher Luhan dan di bawah lututnya.

"Uhh! aduduh kenapa kau seberat ini Lu," ucap Sehun saat berhasil mengangkat Luhan dengan susah payah dengan badan sempoyongan saat akan membawa Luhan kekamarnya.

"Myam myam emm," guman Luhan lagi sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya di gendongan Sehun.

"Huhh! aku kesusahan menggendongmu tapi kau malah enak-enakan makan?" ucap Sehun sambil mendengus geli.

Brug

"Emmh," gumam Luhan seraya meraih guling di sampingnya untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya setelah Sehun membantingnya di atas ranjang. Sehun masih 16 tahun oke, jadi besar tubuhnya sebelas dua belas dengan Luhan, mungkin Sehun yang sebelas, jadi wajar kalau Sehun keberatan saat membopong Luhan dan kelelahan saat tiba di kamarnya. Akhirnya karena tak kuat lagi menahan berat badan Luhan digendonganya, Sehun terpaksa menurunkan Luhan dengan cepat dan tak bisa dibilang lembut itu, lebih seperti membanting atau melemparnya.

"Hebat! sudah kubanting tapi kau sama sekali tak ingin bangun walau sebentar saja? huhh! baiklah, sepertinya aku juga harus tidur dan menyiapkan energi untuk besok," gumam Sehun seorang diri lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

"Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi besok, aku harap kau mau menerimaku Lu," ucap Sehun sendu seraya menyibak poni yang menutupi mata Luhan dan memandangi wajah lelap itu lekat.

"Huhh! baik lah, Selamat malam Luhanie, mimpi indah ya!" bisik Sehun sebelum ikut terlelap menyusul Luhan.

000

Matahari mulai mengintip di balik jendela, dan sinarnya mulai menyusup melalui celah-celah gordeng yang menutupinya. Tapi sepertinya salah satu penghuni kamar itu masih betah bergumul di balik selimut.

Cklek

"Pagi Luhanie!," sapa Sehun disertai tersenyum tipis seraya mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk putih di tangannya.

Sehun tak peduli Luhan sudah bangun atau belum, yang pasti dia hanya ingin menyapanya saja. Sehun segera mengambil seragam cadangannya di lemari lalu mengenakannya. Disisirnya rambut legam itu dengan rapih namun tetap keren untuknya.

"Emhh," Luhan tampak mengeliat seraya menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Matanya masih tampak terpejam, lalu tangannya menutupi mulutnya saat dia menguap lebar.

Sehun membeku di tempat saat melihatnya.

'Ya ampun menggemaskan sekali! dia terlihat seksi dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti itu, uhh!' pekik Sehun dalam hati.

"P-pagi!" sapa Sehun dengan gugupnya.

"Emmh pagi~ hoamm ehhm," ucap Luhan berusaha membuka matanya.

"T-tidurmu nyenyak Luhanie?" tanya Sehun dengan sedikit gugup.

"Emmm,"

Sehun tak tau mau mengatakan apa lagi, bicara dengan orang yang baru bangun tidur dan nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya itu, rasanya sangat kikuk oke, karena pasti hanya akan ditanggapi seadanya atau hanya dengan gumaman saja.

"Ah! Luhanie, aku ke sekolah dulu ya, sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat," ucap Sehun sambil melihat jam di tangannya sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Emm, mmm eh? t-tadi Sehun kan? loh, kok dia disini!," pekik Luhan kaget setelah kesadarannya terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Eh? d-dia tak tidur disini kan? tidak kan? Ah! pasti dia tadi di sini hanya mengambil baju ganti, ya pasti begitu!," ucap Luhan berpikir positif.

"Ah! lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau dia tidur di sini? dia hanya anak kecil, dia akan jadi adikku juga nanti, Ah! bodohnya aku, sempat berpikir yang bukan-bukan," ucap Luhan pada diri sendiri.

000

"Lagi-lagi Channie meninggalkan aku sendiri, uhh!" ucap Luhan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di depan TV.

"Apa aku menghubungi Lay saja ya? Ah, baiklah," putus Luhan kemudian.

Tuuut

Tuuut

Tuuut

Krsek krek

 _"Luhan? kenapa menghubungiku pagi-pagi? pengantin baru seharusnya bangun nanti siang, hihi,"_

"Ais! apa yang kau pikirkan sih? tentu saja aku sudah bangun, Channie sudah berangkat ke kantor, aku ditinggal lagi hik," ucap Luhan mengadu pada Yixing, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _"Haha, itu sudah resiko punya pacar yang kerja kantoran Lu! baru segini saja kau mengeluh, apalagi kalau sudah menikah,"_

"Habisnya, baru saja aku tiba di Korea Channie sudah meninggalkan aku, kapan kami ngobrol dan menghabiskan waktu berdua?" ucap Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _"Sabar Lu! pasti ada waktunya, oh ya, kapan rencananya kau kembali ke China?"_

"Aku tak tau, entah kenapa kok aku ingin mencari pekerjaan di sini ya? biar lebih dekat dengan Channie," ucap Luhan sambil memilin rambutnya.

 _"Ais kau ini, kalau begitu kau harus segera kembali ke China dan mengurus Visa mu agar bisa tinggal di sana, bukankah visa yang kau pakai saat ini hanya visa liburan?"_

Pip

Cklek

"Eh?"

'Siapa yang datang? apakah Channie?' gumam Luhan dalam hati sambil menengok kebelakang.

 _"Ada yang datang Lay, sudah dulu ya,"_

Pip

'Eh? dia kan-' Luhan terkejut melihat orang di depannya.

"Hik hik jelaskan hik, kau sebenarnya siapa? hik," ucap Baekhyun sambil sesungukan.

"Ah! k-kau baik-baik saja? d-duduk dulu oke, baru kita bicara," ucap Luhan panik saat melihat orang yang dia temui kemarin datang lagi sambil berurai air mata.

"Hik emm hik hik," Baekhyun berusaha menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? dan kau siapa? kenapa kau selalu datang tiba-tiba, lalu sekarang kau datang sambil menangis seperti ini," tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun, dia benar-benar penasaran sejak kemarin.

"Kau dulu yang siapa? hik, kenapa kau ada disini dan hik mengaku sebagai kekasih Yeolie?" tanya Baekhyun sembari sesungukan.

"Tentu saja aku pacar Channie, Aku Luhan dan baru datang dari China kemarin sore, lalu kau siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Nyuut

"Hik, sudah berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Baru beberapa bulan sih, hei! jawab pertanyaan ku dulu kau siapa?"

"Huhh! hik kalau ku bilang aku tunangan Yeolie kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menantang setelah tangisnya mulai mereda.

"A-apa! jangan bercanda, kau ini bicara apa?" pekik Luhan terkejut.

"Aku memang tunangan Chanyeolie! aku sudah bertunangan dengannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu kalau mau tau, lihat ini buktinya," ucap Baekhyun seraya memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Blenk

Luhan hanya diam memandangi cincin itu dengan ekspreai tak terbaca.

"Tapi Channie bilang waktu itu tak punya pacar," ucap Luhan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dia membohongimu, tak bisakah kau jangan mengganggu Yeolie lagi? kami akan menikah sebentar lagi kalau mau tau," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

"Kau pasti bohong kan? kau mengerjaiku kan? kau pasti bukan tunangan Channie, kau bohong, ya aku yakin itu, kau pasti bohong" ucap Luhan dengan suara pelan, di terlalu lemas mengetahui hal itu secara mendadak.

"Aku tidak, jadi berhentilah memanggil Yeolie ku dengan sebutan Channie, itu menggangguku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tak suka.

Nyuut

"Aku harap kau sudah enyah dari sini esok hari saat aku datang lagi kemari," ucap Baekhyun sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Aku- tak akan pergi sebelum mendengar semuanya langsung dari Channie," ucap Luhan kemudian yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Oke! ayo tanyakan pada Yeolie, siapa yang dia pilih, aku tunanganya atau kau pacar sesaatnya," tantang Baekhyun kemudian.

"Aku tak mau dia memilih, aku hanya ingin tau siapa kau baginya? aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya, lagipula aku juga tak mau kalau harus merebut pacar orang hanya untuk memenuhi obsesi ku," ucap Luhan sendu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hah? obsesi?" Baekhyun akhirnya membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku, punya obsesi ingin punya pacar orang korea yang wajahnya mirip member Boyband, yang mirip member Exo terutama," ucap Luhan dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"A-apa? hahaha, kau lucu sekali," entah kenapa lenyap sudah kekesalan Baekhyun saat mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang menurutnya konyol.

"Jangan menertawaiku begitu," ucap Luhan kesal melihat orang didepannya menertawainya.

"Haha habisnya kau lucu, jadi alasan kau memacari Yeolie hanya karena itu? bukan karena cinta?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendengus geli.

"Entahlah, saat melihat fotonya aku pikir dia tampan, aku pikir wajahnya mirip salah satu member Exo, jadi ku pacari saja," ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit kecewa, dia sudah berharap banyak pada hubungan ini, tapi ternyata Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan, lalu dia dianggap apa? kenapa dia dibohongi seperti ini. Luhan jadi berfikir kalau kata-kata yang Yixing ucapkan waktu itu ada benarnya juga.

"Hah? melihat foto? apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bingung mendengar Luhan mengatakan itu.

"Begitulah, kami kan kenalan, berkomunikasi, lalu pacaran lewat sosial media, kami belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, aku datang ke Korea untuk memastikan apakah fotonya menipu atau tidak," ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Sosial media? jadi Yeolie selingkuh lewat sosial media? awas saja, ku potong pip(sensor) nya," ucap Baekhyun dengan geram sambil mengepalkan tanganya. Luhan hanya meringis ngeri membayangkannya.

Hachiim, Emmh sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku-(Chanyeol). Hanya perasaanmu saja-(Author). 'Bersiap-siaplah kehilangan masa depanmu, kekeke- Author ketawa iblis. Berrr, kok aku tiba-tiba merinding ya?-(Chanyeol).

Oke Back story.

"J-jadi kau benar tunangannya?" tanya Luhan kemudian, dia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Tentu saja, buktinya aku tau pasword apartemannya," ucap Baekhyun dengan bangga.

"Emm," Guman Luhan pelan, dia tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apalagi. Dia benar-benar kecewa saat ini. Tapi Luhan harus bersabar sebentar lagi, dan menunggu penjelasan langsung dari Chanyeol sebelum dia memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan kedepannya.

"Hei kalau masalah muka boyband, kenapa tak kau pacari adiknya saja? aku rasa dia lebih tampan dari Yeolie, tapi sayang masih kecil sih," ucap Baekhyun memberi saran.

"WHAT?"

TBC

Nah loh, garing ya? maaf ya udah lama nggak di update malah garing (T-T).

Bagi yang berminat review silahkan review, bagi yang tidak aku tak memaksa. Terima kasih ku ucapkan untuk yang sudah review di Chap sebelumnya, jangan bosan-bosan ya, juga yang sudah followed and favorit, Thank you so much. (o-3-o)

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.

-Salam hangat inchan88-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oh God, My Boyfriend Is Still A Teenager

Pairing: hunhan and other

Warning : boyxboy bagi yang tak nyaman segera klik tombol Back.

Hai hai maaf lahir batin ya! udah lama nggak update, ada yang masih nunguin ff satu ini? aku harap masih.

Ok selamat membaca, garing-garing kriyuk kaya kerupuk, mungkin! hehe.

000

Sehun sudah bertekat bulat kalau ia akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya saat ini juga, dia juga tak mau kalau harus kehilangan calon kakak iparnya yang imut-imut jika seandainya mereka masih marahan karenanya. Ditambah lagi dia akan kehilangan uang jajannya dari Chanyeol, uang jajannya dari calon kakak iparnya, dan yang paling utama Luhannya yang katanya akan kakaknya nikahi kalau sampai kakaknya kehilangan Baekhyunnya. Tidak! Sehun tak mau itu terjadi.

Pip

Cklek

"Kok sepi? apa Luhan-nie tidur?" ucap Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru apartemen kakaknya.

Sehun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi saat dia akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya, pintu tersebut sudah di buka terlebih dahulu oleh Luhan dari dalam Kamar.

"Oh! Sehun-ah, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan yang tadi sempat terkejut melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah di depannya saat ia membuka pintu.

"I-ya Luhan-nie, aku masuk kekamar dulu ya? mau ganti baju," ucap Sehun kikuk lalu bergegas memasuki kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu makan siang," ucap Luhan kemudian, lalu bergegas menuju dapur.

"Ah! Tak usah Luhannie! aku sudah makan siang di kantin tadi, aku belum lapar juga," ucap Sehun mencegah Luhan memasakan sesuatu untuknya.

"Oh, baiklah," Luhan pun akhirnya pasrah untuk tidak memasakan sesuatu untuk Sehun.

"Emm Luhan-nie? setelah ini bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sehun sebelum benar-benar memasuki kamarnya dan memandang Luhan penuh harap.

"Oke, aku tunggu di ruang tengah (depan TV)," ucap Luhan lagi lalu bergegas menuju ruang tengah.

Sehun pun bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu menutup pintu itu untuk ganti baju. Ia cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya lalu bergegas keluar menghampiri Luhan setelahnya.

0

0

0

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan penasaran sambil memandang Sehun lekat yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"S-sebelum itu, maukah Luhan-nie berjanji tak akan marah dan pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Sehun dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ya? Eh, tapi apa maksudmu Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan bingung saat Sehun memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

"Berjanjilah!" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Huhh! baiklah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan semakin penasaran, apalagi melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"S-sebenarnya akulah kekasihmu Luhan-nie, s-sebenarnya ak-,"

"Maksudmu apa Sehun-ah?" potong Luhan dengan tak sabar.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Luhan-nie, kumohon! aku akan bicara pelan-pelan agar kau mengerti, tapi dengarkan aku sampai selesai, Oke?" ucap Sehun lagi dengan tatapan memohon.

"O-oke!" Luhanpun menyetujui permintaan Sehun, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tak enak saat ini.

"B-begini Luhan-nie, s-sebenarnya akulah kekasihmu, akulah yang selama ini Chat denganmu menggunakan FB lamanya Chanyeol hyung, a-ku melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan, a-aku melakukan itu karena aku tertarik padamu saat melihat fotomu Luhan-nie, a-aku jatuh cinta padamu untuk pertama kalinya, a-aku menyukaimu Luhan-nie, mungkin aku hanyalah anak kecil, tapi aku serius dengan perasaanku," ucap Sehun dengan gugupnya mengakui semuanya.

Syok, bingung, kecewa itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat ini, ia terlalu terkejut sampai tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Belum juga perasaan kecewanya hilang saat Baekhyun datang dengan mengatakan kalau dia tunangan Chanyeol, kini ditambah pengakuan Sehun yang secara mengejutkan, perasaannya benar-benar tak menentu saat ini, dia tak tau harus berlaku seperti apa.

"L-luhannie katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja, semua yang ku katakan adalah kebenaran," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan was-was.

"Katakan kalau semua bohong Sehun-ah! katakan kalau yang kau katakan tadi adalah kebohongan belaka, Channie menyuruhmu mengatakan itu kan? iya kan? ia menyuruhmu mengatakan itu agar aku meninggalkannya karena dia akan segera menikah dengan tunangannya, benar begitu kan Sehun-ah?" ucap Luhan dengan tatapan memelas.

"K-kau sudah tau kalau Chanyeol hyung memiliki tunangan?" Sehun pun sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Luhan sudah tau tentang Baekhyun.

"Ya, tadi tunangannya datang kemari sambil menangis meraung-raung meminta ku meninggalkan Channie," ucap Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun hyung datang kemari?" Sehun semakin terkejut mengetahui kalau ternyata Baekhyun sepertinya tak benar-benar marah pada kakaknya atau berniat meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Iya, dia datang kemari tadi, jadi yang kau katakan tadi bohong kan Sehun-ah? Chanyeol hanya menyuruhmu mengatakan itu sebagai alibi untuk meninggalku, benarkan?" ucap Luhan demgan tatapan memelas.

"Benar Chanyeol hyung yang menyuruhku, tapi, dia menyuruhku mengatakan kejujuran atas kebohongan yang kuperbuat Luhan-nie, aku mengatakannya dengan sebenar-benarnya," ucap Sehun sambil menundukan wajahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Luhan hanya mampu membuka dan menutup mulutnya kembali setelahnya, ia benar-benar tak tau harus apa sekarang, menangis saja ia tak bisa, rasanya sungguh sakit hingga seperti mencekiknya menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kebenarannya dari awal kau datang, tapi aku terlalu pengecut dan malah kabur tak menyambut kedatanganmu, Chanyeol hyung menelfonku saat itu juga, dan memintaku kegera kemari, dia bahkan mengancamku, dia marah besar saat itu saat acaranya bersama tunangannya gagal gara-gara aku memintanya menjemputmu, ditambah tunangannya yang tiba-tiba datang dihari pertamamu disini, itu menimbulkan pertengkaran diantara keduanya, itulah mungkin mengapa tunangannya tadi datang sambil menangis, aku juga sebenarnya takut untuk mengatakan semuanya, aku takut kau meninggalkaku, itulah mengapa aku memintamu berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanku tadi," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan sendu yang hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku memanggilmu Luhan-nie, bukankah itu kebiasaanku saat Chat denganmu? itu panggilan sayangku untukmu Luhan-nie, bukankah Chanyeol hyung tak pernah memanggilmu Luhan-nie? itu membuktikan kalau aku tak bohong dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maafkan aku," ucap Sehun sendu sambil melirik takut-takut kearah Luhan.

"A-aku tak tau, aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri saat ini," ucap Luhan bingung lalu berjalan memasuki kamar Sehun dan menguncinya.

Sehun hanya mampu menatap pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup rapat dengan ekspresi terluka. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut setelahnya.

000

"Sore adikku yang tampan, kenapa kau cemberut begitu hem?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru pulang dari kantor dengan wajah ceria.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung," ucap Sehun dengan dongkolnya saat melihat kedatangan kakaknya dengan wajah cerah, sudah dapat dipastikan apa yang membuat kakaknya sebahagia ini, tak ada yang lain pastilah Baekhyun penyebabnya, Sehun sudah bisa menebak kalau kakaknya sudah berbaikan dengan tunangannya itu.

"Hei! jangan ditekuk begitu, merusak mood baikku saja," ucap Chanyeol dengan jahil menowel dagu adiknya.

Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain menyembunyikam kekesalannya pada kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Luhan ya? lalu Luhan meninggalkanmu haha rasakan, itulah akibatnya bermain-main dengan orang dewasa, anak kecil," ucap Chanyeol sambil bersmik ria sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan adiknya yang sedang gondok.

Sehun menengok kearah Chanyeol dengan gerakan patah-patah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat seperti menahan sesuatu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu seketika was-was dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Ehm, begini Seh-"

"HYUNG NO BAKA! hik hik Hwaaaaaa," tiba-tiba bahasa jepang Sehun keluar meniru bahasa anime yang sering dia tonton, lalu menangis keras setelahnya dan berlari memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan membanting pintu kamarnya keras.

BRAK

"Oh! ya ampun," ucap Chanyeol panik mendengar Sehun yang menangis meraung-raung di dalam kamarnya.

Luhan yang sedang melamun di dalam kamar Sehun berjengit seketika mendengar teriakan dan tangisan Sehun yang tiba-tiba pecah. Ia hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya tak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia sangat yakin kalau Chanyeol sudah kembali dari kantor tapi ia masih enggan untuk keluar, ia hanya duduk di ranjang Sehun dengan gelisah, apalagi ia samar-samar mendengar tangisan pilu Sehun yang sedikit menyayat hati.

TBC

Akhirnya Sehun bilang juga, kasihan Sehun cup cup sini aku peluk bayi besar, come to me hehe peace.

Kira-kira Luhannya besok bagaimana ya? akankah dia menerima Sehun? atau malah pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan kembali ke China?

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya ya, kalau masih ada yang mau ngikutin sih hehe

-Salam hangat inchan88-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oh God, My Boyfriend Is Still A Teenager

Pairing: Hunhan

Warning : boyxboy bagi yang tak nyaman segera klik tombol Back.

Hanya meminjam nama dan tak bermaksud melecehkan atau mencemarkan nama baik.

000

Selamat Membaca.

000

Yixing merasa prihatin setelah mendengar curhatan sepupunya itu, mau mengoloknya tapi tak tega.

 _"Jadi kekasihmu yang sebenarnya anak berumur 16 tahun, begitu?" tanya Yixing di seberang sana._

"Iya begitulah, lalu aku harus bagaimana Lay? dia membohongiku habis-habisan," adu Luhan pada Yixing sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _"Emmm, tapi dia tampan kan?"_ _tanya Yixing lagi._

"Tampan sih, tapi tetap saja anak kecil Lay~ aku benar-benar bingung, sekarang dia menangis dan suaranya terdengar sampai sini, aku jadi merasa bersalah," ucap Luhan sambil melihat dinding pembatas antara kamar Chanyeol dan Sehun.

 _"Emm kau sudah berbicara dengan Chanyeol? setidaknya untuk memastikan kebenarannya,"_ _tanya Yixing kemudian, entah mengapa dia merasa kasihan pada anak yang bernama Sehun itu._

"Belum, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya, a-aku takut kalau semuanya benar," ucap Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _"Tapi kau harus tau kebenarannya Lu, jadi temuilah! setidaknya dengan begitu kau bisa memutuskan kelanjutanya bagaimana?"_ saran Yixing dengan bijaksana.

"Kurasa aku berbicara dengannya besok saja Lay, tapi bagaimana kalau semuanya benar, aku harus apa Lay~ beri aku saran," ucap Luhan lagi sambil meremas-remas guling di pangkuannya.

 _"Begini, apa yang namanya Sehun tampan? apa dia mirip salah satu member idol Kpop favoritmu? kalau iya why not Lu? bukannya kau ingin punya pacar yang mirip salah satu member EFO Lu?"_

"EXO Lay EXO bukan EFO, tapi masak iya aku pacaran sama anak kecil Lay, nggak asyik tau," ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

 _"Ya ya EXO atau apalah itu, kalau aku jadi kau mending embat aja Lu, pacaran sama brondong asyik tau, manis-manis gimana gitu, pasti tak banyak menuntut, dia akan lebih menghargaimu karena kau lebih tua, apalagi menurut ceritamu dia pasti cinta mati padamu Lu, kau minta apa aja pasti dia turuti, kau bisa menyetirnya sesukamu, kalau perlu poroti saja dia hahaha,"_ _ucap Yixing asal sambil tertawa iblis, setelah memberi saran gila kepada sepupunya itu._

"Kau gila ya! aku tak sejahat itu tau," ucap Luhan gemas mendengar saran gila sepupunya itu.

 _"Haha, habisnya kau ini ribet sekali Lu, kalau masih ragu ya coba saja dulu, kalau tak suka ya tinggalin saja, cepatlah kembali ke China, kau ini betah-betahnya di negeri orang,"_

"Begitu ya? akan kupikirkan lagi, sudah dulu ya Lay, aku benar-benar pusing saat ini," Luhan pun memutuskan panggilan telponnya.

Tut tut tut

"Hahh! aku harus apa? kuputuskan besok saja, aku benar-benar pusing saat ini," Luhan pun memutuskan memejamkan matanya untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat punggung adiknya yang mulai bernafas teratur di sisi ranjangnya.

"Kau begitu mencintainya ya? kau tenang saja, kalau dia sampai meninggalkanmu, akan kuseret dia dihadapanmu saat itu juga, kalau perlu akan ku siapkan sangkar emas dikamarmu, agar dia tak bisa berpaling darimu lagi," ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

Bukankah Sehun sudah pernah bilang kalau kakaknya itu kejam? tapi sekejam-kejamnya Chanyeol, ia tetap menyayangi adiknya, hanya saja, waktu itu ia sedang memberi pelajaran kepada Sehun bagaimana menjadi seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab.

000

Di dalam kamarnya Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan tak mengenakan atasan apapun hingga memperlihatkan absnya yang mampu membuat wanita menjerit histeris bila melihatnya. Rambutnya tampak masih basah dan iapun mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil yang sebagian melingkar di lehernya.

"Berhentilah memelototiku seperti itu! aku tau absku seksi, tapi terasa mengerikan bila kau yang melihatnya," ucap Chanyeol sambil melempar handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya kewajah Sehun.

"Hyung~ aku kan hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya punya perut seperti itu, siapa tau Luhanie akan menyukaiku," rengek Sehun sambil membuang handuk Chanyeol ke lantai.

"Rasakan! kalau anak sekecil kau punya abs sepertiku itu mengerikan tau, nanti saja kalau kau sudah sebesar hyung, sudah buruan mandi sana! kau bau hun," ucap Chanyeol sambil memilih baju dilemarinya.

"Ais!" Sehun pun berdecak lalu bergegas kekamar mandi.

0

0

0

"Loh belum kekantor hyung?" tanya Sehun saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Adikku sedang berduka, kenapa aku harus pergi kekantor? aku sudah bilang pada Appa, lagipula aku perlu berbicara dengan Luhan," ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya di atas ranjang.

"Siapa yang berduka, Ais!" Sehun pun mempautkan bibirnya lalu berjalan kelemari Chanyeol.

"Bilang itu pada siapa yang semalam menangis meraung-raung," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerling kearah Sehun yang tengah mengacak-acak isi lemarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baju-bajuku! pakailah yang ada dibagian bawah, ada beberapa yang agak kekecilan untukku," pekik Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun membuka beberapa lembar pakaiannya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Sehun memang berniat meminjam baju kakaknya mengingat baju gantinya ada di kamar sebelah.

"Oh! tunggu-tunggu! kau tak pergi ke sekolah?" pekik Chanyeol lagi saat menyadari sesuatu, lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Sehun.

"A-aku bolos saja ya hyung?" rengek Sehun dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hanya karena patah hati kau bolos sekolah? tak bisa! kau harus ke sekolah sekarang juga!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memelototi adiknya

"T-tapi hyung~ bajuku ada di kamar sebelah," rengek Sehun lagi sambil meremas kaos Chanyeol yang ia pinjam dan belum sempat ia kenakan.

"Huhh! ikut aku," Chanyeol pun segera menyeret Sehun keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan adiknya yang meronta- ronta.

"H-hyung~," rengek Sehun merusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol dari tangannya.

0

0

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Eh?" pekik Luhan bingung saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depannya.

"Aku mengantar Sehun," ucap Chanyeol kemudian menarik Sehun kedepan dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam hingga menabrak Luhan yang berdiri di depannya. Luhan mundur beberapa langkah saat tubuh Sehun terdorong kearahnya.

"Hyung~," protes Sehun saat dengan sengaja tubuhnya didorong ke depan oleh Chanyeol, tapi setelah menyadari kalau tubuhnya masih menempel dan tangannya berpegangan pada pundak Luhan, wajahnya memerah seketika, kemudian ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan dengan panik.

Luhan yang baru menyadari kalau Sehun hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya, entah mengapa wajahnya memerah seketika, dia pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tubuh Sehun memang belum terbentuk sempurna mengingat usianya masih 16 tahun, tapi tetap saja, melihat tubuh telanjang pria lain tentu membuat Luhan sedikit malu bila melihatnya.

"Ups Sorry~, Sehun harus berganti baju dan pergi ke sekolah, jadi bisakah kau ikut aku ke ruang tengah Luhan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil bersmik ria.

Luhan bergegas keluar kamar guna mengikuti Chanyeol keruang tengah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih merona sambil melirik punggung Luhan yang menjauh.

0

0

"Begini Luhan, maaf sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau yang Sehun katakan itu benar," ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas. Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya dan meremas kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku sungguh menyesal karena mengizinkan Sehun menggunakan FB ku sembarangan, kalau aku melarangnya mungkin kejadian seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi, aku sungguh menyesal, maaf," ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh penyesalan sambil menatap Luhan intens.

Sedangkan Luhan masih belum memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Tapi aku tau kalau Sehun benar-benar mencintaimu sekalipun dia hanya anak kecil," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya terdiam, ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa, ia masih terlalu bingung dengan keadaan ini, seharusnya dia sudah tau resiko pacaran lewat dunia maya itu pasti beresiko banyak sekali kebohongan, masih untung yang membohonginya adalah anak kecil, lalu bagaimana kalau seandainya yang membohongi Luhan adalah ahjushi-ahjushi tua mesum seperti yang dikatakan Yixing, itu pasti mengerikan.

"Aku harap kau tak benar-benar menyukaiku Luhan, dan tak bisakah kau mempertimbangkan perasaan adikku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil melirik kearah Luhan di sampingnya.

"A-aku tak tau," ucap Luhan lirih dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Adikku sangat tulus Luhan, dia sebenarnya masih sangat polos, tapi aku juga tak menyangka kalau dia berani membohongi orang, mungkin karena dia terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu, dan bisa ku pastikan kau tak akan menyesal bila bersamanya," ucap Chanyeol lagi berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

"Tak bisakah kau saja yang bersamaku?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka.

"Aku sungguh menyesal tentang itu, aku sudah bertunangan Luhan, Maaf," ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tau, tunanganmu bernama Baekhyun kan?" tanya Luhan sambil terkekeh perih.

Chanyeol pun membulatkan matanya mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda Chanyeolssi, tunanganmu itu, aku sudah bertemu dengannya dua kali, yang terakhir dia datang padaku sambil menangis meraung memohon padaku untuk meninggalkanmu, aku rasa dia begitu mencintaimu, jadi mana mungkin aku tega merebutmu darinya, selain itu tunanganmu itu sangat manis bukan? kau beruntung memilikinya," ucap Luhan lagi sambil tersenyum miris.

Mendengar yang Luhan katakan, entah mengapa dia merasa senang, senang kalau ternyata Baekhyun sangat mencintainya, dan senang ternyata Luhan begitu pengertian dan dewasa. Mengetahui itu apa dia tega kalau harus memaksa Luhan tetap bersama adiknya, sepertinya membuatkan sangkar emas untuk adiknya akan dia batalkan. Luhan saja bisa menghargai perasaannya lalu kenapa dia tidak.

"Kau begitu pengertian Luhan, terima kasih, apapun keputusanmu nanti aku akan menghargainya, tapi aku masih berharap kalau kau mempertimbangkan perasaan adikku, mempunyai adik ipar yang dewasa sepertimu tak buruk juga kurasa," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerling kearah Luhan. Bersamaan dengan itu terlihat Sehun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan memandang kearah keduanya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Oh! Sehun? kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri adiknya yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Hemm," gumam Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu hunnah, aku tak akan memakan Luhanmu, jadi kau tenang saja," bisik Chanyeol sambil mengerling kearah Sehun.

"A-aku berangkat," ucap Sehun gugup saat menyadari kalau Luhan juga menatapnya dari sofa di depan TV. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemen kakaknya dan menghilang dengan cepat setelah pintu ditutup.

"Bukankah dia sangat manis Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum cerah kearah Luhan. Luhan pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah TV, kemudian pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Huhh! Oh! kau pasti belum sarapan kan? ayo ke dapur, kubuatkan sarapan untukmu," ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju dapur. Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan pun mengikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di dapur, dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengambil bahan-bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas dan mulai mengolahnya. Sementara Luhan hanya duduk di meja makan sambil mengamati gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang begitu lihai memegang alat-alat dapur yang digunakan untuk mengolah masakan. Sungguh semua yang Chanyeol lakukan membuat Luhan terpesona. Otot lengannya begitu kekar dan kuat terlihat saat ia memegang teflon dan spatula. Diamatinya postur tubuh Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah semuanya terasa pas dan sempurna.

'Apakah kalau sudah dewasa nanti Sehun akan sesempurna itu? apakah dadanya akan sebidang itu? apakah lengannya akan sekekar itu? dan apakah ia akan setinggi itu?' entah mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba membanyangkan akan seperti apa Sehun nanti saat dewasa. Luhan akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan begitu menyadari pikirannya yang sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Huhh!" desah Luhan kemudian sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Kltek

"Ini, maaf ya aku hanya memasak omurice," ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan sebuah piring berisi Omurice didepan Luhan dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," ucap Luhan dengan sesikit kikuk lalu mengambil sendok yang ada didepannya.

"Selamat makan," ucap Chanyeol lalu mulai memakan Omurice nya dengan hikmat.

Luhan mulai menyuapkan sesuap Omurice kemulutnya dan mengangguk setelahnya.

"Hemm ini enak," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis lalu mulai memasukan satu sendok lagi kedalam mulutnya.

"Sehun sangat menyukai omurice, jadi belajarlah membuatnya," ucap Chanyeol lagi sambi mengerling kearah Luhan.

"Uhuk uhuk," Luhan pun langsung tersedak mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Oh! hati-hati Lu," ucap Chanyeol lalu segera menuangkan minuman untuk Luhan.

'Memangnya siapa yang bicara sembarangan? aku bahkan belum menerima adiknya, tapi dia malah bicara seakan aku sudah menikah dengan adiknya,' iner Luhan dalam hati sambil meminum air yang baru saja dituangkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan punggung Luhan.

"Uhuk ehmm terima kasih," ucap Luhan setelah mulai membaik.

Kemudian keduanya kembali menyantap makanannya masing-masing.

"Setelah ini mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Eh?" pekik Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku sengaja bolos kerja hari ini, kau belum keliling Seoul kan? sejak kemarin, jadi ayo ku temani sambil menunggu Sehun pulang, kalau masalah Baekhyun kau tenang saja, aku sudah minta izin kok," ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Luhan.

"Emm baiklah, aku juga ingin mencari oleh-oleh untuk sepupuku sebelum kembali ke China," ucap Luhan sambil beranjak dari kursi dan membereskan alat makan yang ia dan Chanyeol gunakan.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Bukan begitu, dari awal aku datang kemari kan memang untuk liburan dan menemuimu, pada akhirnya aku juga akan tetap kembali ke China karena rumahku memang di sana," ucap Luhan sambil mencuci piring di washtafel.

"Aku kira kau akan tinggal di korea," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap meja kosong didepannya.

"Aku tetap akan kembali, masalah keputusanku nanti akan kupikirkan, tapi kurasa aku akan kembali ke China besok," putus Luhan dengan sedikit ragu.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Chanyeol lebih kepada diri sendiri.

000

"Aku kira kau ingin jalan-jalan ketempat-tempat bersejarah di korea Luhan atau tempat paling terkenal disini seperti namsan tower misalnya? tapi kau malah hanya belanja beberapa baju, dan kemana kita tadi? SM Town Stardium? kau pengenggemar mereka ya?" tanya Chanyeol sekembalinya mereka dari acara belanja saat tiba di lorong menuju apartemennya.

"Emm aku EXO-L," ucap Luhan dengan bangga. Luhan tadi memang merengek minta diantar kesana saat mendengar lagu EXO diputar disalah satu stasiun radio, padahal disana kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah anak-anak remaja yang memakai seragam sekolah, kelihatan sekali kalau mereka bolos sekolah. Katanya sebagai penebus kesalahan yang Chanyeol lakukan, jelas-jelas Chanyeol tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kebohongan adiknya. Luhan sampai merengek minta dibelikan 1 buah kaos yang pernah dipakai biasnya, dan 5 buah kaos lainnya, juga beberapa merchandise EXO. Bilangnya tak mau memoroti Sehun tapi malah merampok kakaknya, dasar Luhan. #Plak.

Luhan memang suka lupa diri kalau berhubungan dengan EXO, padahal uangnya pas-pasan, hanya cukup untuk membeli tiket ke China dan beberapa oleh-oleh untuk sepupunya. Maklum saja dia baru lulus kuliah dan belum sempat mencari pekerjaan, dia terlalu malu untuk meminta uang pesangon lebih pada orang tuanya.

000

Begitu membuka pintu apartemennya, Sehun sudah berdiri melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian habis kencan ya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tak suka.

"Eh?" pekik Luhan terkejut.

"Haha iya kami habis kencan, kenapa kau cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Hyung menyebalkan! aku adukan pada Baekhyun hyung baru tau rasa, Huhh!" ucap Sehun dengan nada mengancam.

Luhan hanya cengok melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sehun. Yang seperti ini mau dipertimbangkan? begitulah pikir Luhan saat ini. Ini sih kekanakan sekali.

Sehun yang menyadari arti tatapan Luhan segera menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku memang seperti ini, aku memang keanak-kanakan, jadi kalau Luhanie mau pergi meninggalkan aku, ya sudah pergi saja, jangan pedulikan perasaanku, aku memang anak kecil kok," ucap Sehun dengan miris. Sehun memang sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang saat di sekolah tadi, dia sampai melamun disaat pembelajaran berlangsung, bahkan ia sampai diusir dari kelasnya oleh salah satu guru paling terkiler di sekolah. Sehun sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan menerima keputusan Luhan apapun yang terjadi, meskipun itu sedikit berat untuknya. Apalagi setelah melihat Luhan baru saja pergi dengan Hyungnya dengan wajah ceria. Sehun merasa dia sudah tak punya kesempatan lagi. Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun bergegas pergi keluar apartemen Chanyeol.

"Hei! Hun! kau mau kemana?" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja pergi.

Luhan tak tau harus berekspresi apa setelah mendengar apa yang Sehun ucapkan, entah mengapa dia merasa perih mendengarnya. Dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak apa Lu, nanti dia juga baikan, aku akan memberitahunya nanti kalau kau akan kembali ke China besok siang, istirahatlah," ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Luhan pelan.

000

Saat ini Luhan sudah ada di Bandara diantar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ya Baekhyun tadi merengek minta ikut saat Chanyeol meminta izin akan mengantar Luhan ke Bandara.

Luhan memang sudah membeli tiket saat pergi bersama Chanyeol kemarin. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah meminta Luhan untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tapi Luhan tetap bersikeras akan pulang ke China besok. Luhan beralasan kalau ia tak bisa berpikir jernih kalau masih di Korea, jadi setelah dia tiba di China nanti dia akan memikirnya masak-masak dan akan memberitahukan keputusannya kepada Chanyeol. Ya begitulah rencananya, tapi sepertinya Luhan sudah membuat keputusan saat ini.

"Ini tolong berikan pada Sehun ya Chanyeolssi? sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya secara langsung, tapi nyatanya dia tak mau datang menemuiku, jadi titip ya?" ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Chanyeol untuk Sehun.

Bicara mengenai Sehun, sejak pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol, nomor Sehun tak bisa dihubungi, Chanyeol sudah mendatangi rumah utama keluarga Park, tapi Ummanya bilang, Sehun hanya datang sebentar dan pergi lagi sambil menggendong tas ransel yang isinya lumayan penuh. Ummanya menduga Sehun menginap di rumah salah satu temannya, mengingat Chanyeol yang pulang kerumah utama mencarinya, itu berarti Sehun tak pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol.

"Akan ku berikan, kau tenang saja, Oh iya! Ingat! saat pernikahan kami nanti, kau harus datang Oke," ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang salah satu pundak Chanyeol.

"Emm kau harus datang Luhanshi," ucap Baekhyun menimpali sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak bisa janji, tapi akan ku usahakan," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum miris, biar bagaimanapun Luhan masih belum sepenuhnya menerima semua ini. Luhan sudah terlanjur suka pada Chanyeol, tapi ia juga tak yakin kalau soal cinta. Dari awal Luhan hanya terobsessi oke! jadi kalau ditanya apakah dia mencintai Chanyeol, Luhan tak tau sungguh. Bukankah obsessi dan cinta terlihat sama? tapi tetap saja berbeda arti.

"Huhh! baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik Luhan, dan hati-hati!" ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil menepuk bahu Luhan pelan.

"Emm, semoga pernikahan kalian berjalan lancar, dan langgeng, aku pergi," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau harus datang kepernikahan kami adik ipar! ingat itu!" teriak Baekhyun saat punggung Luhan mulai menjauh. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya.

TBC

Emmm, ya begitu saja, kira-kira apa isi surat Luhan ya? ada yang penasaran tidak?

Nggak, nggak penasaran sama sekali. Huwaaaa hik hik #pundung dipojokan.

Sampai jumpa diChap selanjutnya.

-Salam hangat inchan88-


	8. Chapter 8 (End)

Chapter 8

Oh God, My Boyfriend Is Still A Teenager

Pairing: Hunhan

Warning : boyxboy bagi yang tak nyaman segera klik tombol Back.

Hanya meminjam nama dan tak bermaksud melecehkan atau mencemarkan nama baik.

000

Ini sumpah gaje banget, malah mirip prolog gitu haha peace.

Selamat Membaca

000

 _-7 Years Later-_

"Lay~ ini tak adil! kenapa jadi kau yang menikah duluan," ucap Luhan kesal saat menemani Yixing di kamar tunggu pengantin sebelum upacara pemberkatan.

"Hahaha! salahmu sendiri masih jomblo hingga sekarang," ejek Yixing sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan untuk meredam tertawa.

"Tapi yang lebih membuatku kesal YIXING! kau menikah dengan orang KOREA! mana dia salah satu pengusaha muda dan anak orang terkaya di Korea lagi, kau ini ais!" ucap Luhan penuh penekanan dan tak mau diam seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"Aku memang beruntung, kau yang susah-susah mencari, sedangkan aku? hanya duduk manis langsung dapat, tampan lagi kakaka, padahal aku tak pernah bermimpi berhubungan dengan orang Korea," ucap Yixing sambil terkekeh geli mengejek Luhan.

"Ais! kau menyebalkan Lay, Ah! atau aku mulai memanggilmu nyonya Kim Yixing dari sekarang?" tanya Luhan sambil mengerling kearah Yixing yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Luhan! aku pria oke, jadi jangan memanggilku Nyonya," ucap Yixing gemas.

"Baiklah Mrs. Yixing, aku mau menemui PRIA mu dulu, oke!" ucap Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"LUHAN!" teriakan Yixing melengking memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

000

Seorang pria tampan namun memiliki wajah yang datar dan minim ekspresi, tampak sedang bersandar di rajangnya sambil memegang sepucuk surat di tangannya.

"Sudah 7 tahun berlalu, apakah kau mengingat janjimu Luhannie?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Diamatinya lagi tulisan yang terangkai rapih dalam sepucuk surat itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

 _Dear Sehun_

 _Mungkin aku terlalu pengecut harus mengatakannya melalui surat ini, tapi aku harus memberikan keputusanku bukan?_

 _Maaf, aku rasa aku tak bisa lagi menjalin hubungan denganmu, sesungguhnya kau masih terlalu kecil untukku. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu_ sebagai adik yang manis.

 _Jadi, kuputuskan aku melepasmu detik dimana kau mulai membaca suratku ini. Kau bebas menjalin kasih dengan siapapun, tentunya yang sepadan dan seumuran denganmu_ ;)

 _Tapi, bila sampai 7 tahun kedepan kau tetap belum bisa mencari penggantiku, ayo kita bertemu! di sebuah kedai bubble tea yang aku kunjungi bersama Chanyeolssi kemarin, tepat dihari ulang tahunmu yang ke 23 pukul 14:00, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk penantianmu yang selama itu, aku berjanji tak akan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sampai saat itu tiba._

 _Aku Xi Luhan berjanji kepada Park Sehun, kalau aku tak akan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan bila pertemuan itu terjadi itu artinya Xi Luhan milik Park Sehun seutuhnya._

 _-Xi Luhan-_

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku menemuimu dengan membawa seseorang?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum miring.

000

"Emm, Jespel maunya susu lasa pisang Umma~ bukan susu stloberi," ucap seorang balita sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kini tengah merajuk.

"Tapi sayang banana milknya habis, ini sudah terlalu malam kalau harus ke supermarket," bujuk Baekhyun sambil berjongkok agar sejajar dengan putranya.

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menghadapi anaknya yang mulai merajuk.

"Ada apa ini hemm?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar putranya.

"Ini gara-gara kau yang terlalu memanjakannya, urusi saja anakmu itu," ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar putranya. Chanyeol hanya cengok melihat tingkah istrinya yang tiba-tiba merajuk saat dia datang.

"Hik U-umma malah hik hik," tiba-tiba Jerper menangis melihat Ummanya pergi meninggalkannya bersama Appanya.

"A-ah, Jesper jangan menangis cup cup, Umma tak marah sama Jesper, Umma hanya sedang PMS saja," ucap Chanyeol asal sambil menenangkan putranya.

"Hik PMS itu apa Appa?" tanya Jesper dengan polosnya sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangan mungilnya.

"B-bukan apa-apa, U-umma hanya sedang marah pada Appa bukan pada Jerper," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi Umma pelgi Appa hik," ucap Jesper lagi yang masih sesungukan.

"Nah Jerper, coba katakan pada Appa, mengapa Jerper mengira Umma marah?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil mengangkat tubuh putranya dan mendudukannya di tepi ranjang.

"Jespel nakal Appa, Jespel minta susu lasa pisang, tapi susunya habis lalu Umma membuatkan susu Stlobeli tapi Jespel tak mau meminumnya," adu Jesper pada Appanya sambil menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Nah kalau seperti ini jadinya, apa Jerper masih mau nakal lagi?mau membuat Umma marah lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lembut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan mungil putranya.

"Tidak Appa, Jespel tak mau nakal lagi," ucap Jerper sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu, maukah sekarang Jerper meminta maaf pada Umma?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis. Jesper pun segera menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Nah sebelum kita minta maaf pada Umma, tapi sebelum itu Jerper harus meminum susunya dulu," ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil menyerahkan segelas susu kepada putranya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Jerper segera memghabiskan susunya dengan cepat lalu menghapus sisa susu disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Nah! ayo sekarang kita minta maaf sama Umma," ucap Chanyeol kemudian, lalu mengangkat tubuh putranya dan membawanya keluar kamar.

0

0

"Umma! Jespel datang untuk meminta maaf," ucap Chanyeol meniru suara Jesper saat sudah berada dikamarnya dan mendudukan dirinya disamping istrinya di tepi ranjang dengan Jerper di pangkuannya.

"Ayo katakan pada Umma, apa yang ingin Jesper katakan?" bisik Chanyeol pada putranya namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

Jesper segera turun dari pangkuan Appanya dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan posisi kedua tangan di belakang, tubuhnya digoyang-goyangkan kekanan dan kekiri terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"U-umma, J-jespel minta maaf, Jespel sudah nakal sama Umma, Jespel janji tak akan nakal lagi, maafkan Jespel ya Umma? Jespel juga sudah meminum susunya kok Umma, lasanya enak," ucap Jerper sambil mengacungkan dua jempol mungilnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan putranya segera mengangkat tubuh putranya agar duduk pangkuannya, iapun segera menciumi pipi cubby putranya bertubi-tibi dengan gemas. Jesper hanya terkekeh geli mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Ummanya itu.

"Janji ya tak akan nakal lagi," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Emm," Jerper menganggukan kepalanya cepat lalu meringis lucu.

"Uhh! kenapa kau lucu sekali," ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil memeluk putranya gemas.

"Umma Channie juga mau dicium dan dipeluk," rengek Chanyeol tak tau malu pada putranya.

"Lihat Jerper! Appamu menggelikan," ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh geli.

"Umma~," rengek Chanyeol lagi sambil menarik lengan baju yang Baekhyun kenalan.

"Ais!"

Cup

Baekhyun segera mengecup bibir suaminya cepat lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan muka yang memerah.

000

Hari yang dijanjikan telah tiba. Saat ini Luhan duduk disebuah kedai bubble tea dengan perasaan tak menentu. Berkali-kali ia mengecek tanggal di kalender ponselnya, waktu menunjukan tepat tanggal 12 April.

(13:50)

"Uhh! apa yang harus kukatakan nanti saat bertemu dengannya? kira-kira seperti apa dia sekarang?" gumam Luhan pelan sambil menggigiti kukunya dengan gelisah.

(14:10)

"Akankah dia datang? kalau tidak, maka aku akan kembali ke China malam ini juga," gumam Luhan lagi sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Kita baru bertemu lagi, dan kau akan kembali secepat itu?" terdengar suara bass menyapa gendang telinga Luhan dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Eh?" Luhan segera menengok ke samping dan menemukan Sehun dengan tampilan dewasa yang begitu memukau. Dadanya begitu bidang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk bersandar, postur tubuh yang atletis dan menjulang tinggi, lengan kekarnya terlihat jelas karena lengan kemeja putihnya ditekuk hingga siku, lalu rambut hitam legam yang tertata rapih memperlihatkan sisi dewasanya, alis yang masih sama tebalnya seperti dulu, hidung yang masih sama macungnya, dahi dan rahang tegas yang begitu jantan, tak lupa bibir merah seksi dan segar, terlihat sekali kalau ia tak pernah merokok. Melihat itu Luhan hanya bisa menahan nafas karenanya.

'Oh! ya ampun~ ini sih lebih dari yang kubayangkan,' iner Luhan dalam hati.

"Ehmm," suara Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari keterpesonaannya. Luhan segera berdiri dengan sedikit gugup lalu tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Tapi senyum itu memudar begitu saja, saat menyadari di depannya kini Sehun datang tak sendiri, dia membawa seorang gadis yang cantik dan anggun disaat bersamaan.

'Uhh!' Luhan mencelos, entah mengapa dadanya terasa nyeri saat mengetahui Sehun datang bersama seseorang, ia baru menyadari kebodohannya karena tak melarang Sehun datang bersama orang lain di surat yang dia tulis 7 tahun silam.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan, Sehun segera menunjukan senyum miringnya.

"Oh! maaf, aku tak bilang kalau akan datang bersama seseorang, perkenalkan dia Irene, dan Irene dia Luhanie," ucap Sehun memperkenalkan keduanya.

Luhan tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibawah meja. Ia sungguh menyesal telah datang kemari.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Luhanssi," ucap Irene sambil tersenyum manis.

"Emm a-aku juga, senang berkenalan denganmu Irenessi," ucap Luhan dengan Senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Luhanie?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya saat mereka sudah mendudukkan diri di meja yang Baekhyun pesan.

"A-aku baik, Oh! a-apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Apa kami terlihat cocok?" tanya Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Irene. Sedangkan Irene nampak mencubit pinggang Sehun, dengan malu-malu melirik kearah Luhan.

Entah mengapa ini terasa begitu menyakitkan, rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saat ini juga, percuma dia menjomblo selama 7 tahun, padahal banyak yang datang mendekatinya dan berharap mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Xi Luhan.

'Kalau sudah punya kekasih mengapa harus datang, apa dia ingin balas dendam?' Iner Luhan dalam hati.

"C-cocok kok!," ucap Luhan dengan suara yang jelas bergetar, menandakan tangisnya akan pecah sebentar lagi.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum miring.

Sungguh Luhan benar-benar tak tahan saat ini, tanpa sadar air matanya mulai mengalir. Luhan ingin pergi dari sini saat ini juga, tapi entah mengapa hanya untuk bergerak saja ia tak mampu.

'Brengsek kau Hunah,' umpat Luhan dalam hati.

"Kau menangis Luhanie?" tanya Sehun menunjukan wajah khawatirnya. Saat ini Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti lelaki brengsek.

"Eh? M-maaf," Luhan segera menghapus airmatanya sambil menunjukan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apa kau sebahagia itu bertemu denganku? lalu bagaimana dengan ini," ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan kotak bludru kecil berwarna merah yang dibuka tutupnya.

Tek

Reflek Luhan melihat kearah kotak itu yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih dan sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan _will you merry me?_ di atasnya.

"Eh?" Luhan bingung melihatnya, sungguh dia tak bisa mencerna maksud Sehun meletakkan benda itu tepat didepannya.

"Luhannie lucu sekali sih, aku bahkan membawa seorang WO untuk menagih janjimu loh, lalu apa yang kau tangisi?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerling kearah Luhan.

'Maksudnya apa? dia melamarku atau apa? Lalu dimana letak romantisnya? katakan padaku!' Luhan bingung sungguh, biasanya orang melamar itu dengan suasana yang romantis, tapi ini? tolong seseorang lemparkan sandal swallow ke kepala Sehun dengan keras.

"Luhannie pasti mengira kalau Irene kekasihku kan? kau yang menyimpulkan sendiri loh, aku kan hanya bertanya cocok apa tidak," ucap Sehun dengan cengiran bodohnya. Benar-benar minta ditempeleng nih orang.

'Uuuh anak ini! lalu apa gunanya aku menangis?' iner Luhan dalam hati setelah berhasil mencerna apa maksud Sehun.

"K-kau menyebalkan Sehun! s-siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan orang kekanakan sepertimu," ucap Luhan merajuk lalu bergegas pergi dari sana dengan muka yang memerah sempurna, apalagi orang-orang dikedai itu tampak berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

"Loh! Luhannie mau kemana?" pekik Sehun lalu bergegas mengejar Luhan.

Sementara Irene yang terabaikan sejak tadi hanya memandang keduanya dengan pandangan cengok.

"Pasangan macam apa klein ku kali ini?" tanya Irene lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

000

"Sakit Lu~," rengek Sehun saat mereka sudah berada di apartemen Chanyeol yang kini sudah menjadi milik Sehun.

"Rasakan!" ucap Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

'Imutnya~,' iner Sehun gemas sambil memandang wajah imut Luhan.

Ya, kini mereka memang sudah berada di apartemen, tentunya berkat usaha Sehun yang memanggul Luhan ala karung beras, lalu melemparnya kedalam mobil saat Luhan hendak kabur darinya setelah keluar dari kedai itu. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa depan TV tempat yang mereka gunakan untuk ngobrol dulu.

"Maaf kan aku ya Luhannie~, aku tak bermaksud membuat Luhannie menangis sungguh, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi Luhannie saat aku datang bersama seseorang, aku tak tau kalau Luhannie akan secemburu itu sampai menangis, janji deh tak akan melakukannya lagi, jadi maafkan aku ya~" rengek Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya Lucu, hilang sudah sisi cool Sehun yang tadi Luhan lihat saat di kedai. Pernah dengar kan? kalau sifat dasar seseorang itu susah untuk diubah.

"Lepas! memang siapa yang cemburu? kau terlalu percaya diri!" ucap Luhan dengan kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Luhannie~," rengek Sehun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, hingga keduanya terlihat begitu intim.

"Argh! iya iya, ais!" dengan sedikit tak rela akhirnya Luhan mau memaafkan Sehun.

"Huwaaa aku sayang Luhannie," ucap Sehun sambil merengkuh Luhan dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"S-sesak Hun~ lepas!," Luhan meronta pelan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun dengan muka yang memerah.

"No!" ucap Sehun malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Akhirnya Luhanpun hanya bisa pasrah berada dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Ehmm Luhanie~ sesuai isi suratmu yang aku pahami, bila kita bertemu kembali, kau akan menjadi miliku SEUTUHNYA benar?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjukan smiknya. Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Kalau begitu aku mau menagih janjimu yang MILIKU SEUTUHNYA itu, apa kau siap?" tanya Sehun mulai menunjukan seringaiannya.

"Eh? aku kan sudah bilang memaafkanmu, jadi, kurasa aku milikmu sekarang," ucap Luhan dengan polosnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa menyadari adanya bahaya.

"Sepertinya sekarang disini kau yang belum dewasa Luhanie, kau belum bisa memahami apa arti menjadi miliku seutuhnya menurut orang dewasa," ucap Sehun dengan Seringaian dibibirnya.

"Maksudnya?" Luhan semakin tak mengerti dan hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Huhh! baiklah akan kuajari bagaimana cara menjadi miliku seutuhnya," ucap Sehun final lalu segera melancarkan aksinya dengan menyerang salah satu titik vital Luhan,.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriakan Luhan melengking saat Sehun mulai menghisap lehernya.

The End.

Nikah dulu woi! nikah dulu! jangan ditiru ya reader sekalian #plak.

Lalalala lililili lulululu, akhirnya final juga ya reader sekalian, maaf ya kurasa cukup sampai disini saja, aku benar-benar sudah buntu kalau mau lanjutin lagi, jadi dari pada makin aneh ceritanya lebih baik cukup sekian saja.

Oh jangan Lupa tinggalkan review di final Chapter ff ku ini yaaaaaa~

Big Thanks for:

Princess Xiao, anonymouslovekaisoo12, Eka915, xian1220, tifaneetee, AceFanFan, Hannie222, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yousee (Guest), BaekHill, Ayouww (Guest), pertiwi, 7hanami, Hunhan9472, daebaektaeluv, Apink464, Naruhina Sri Alwa, Hunhania, selynLH7, Ohirabo, ohlulu (Guest), ohshyn76, anjar913, cici fu, chopperlu (Guest), Lee Minry, BubbleXia, Luhan.dio, Bae Jihoon, reo520, JeoHumHunHanCBS, BaekNoona, littlehunhan,

dan yang tidak tersebutkan Gomenasai minna-san. Pokoknya ku ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang mengikuti dan membaca ff ini hingga selesai, Arigatou gozaimasu :3 :3 :3

Tinggal menyelesaikan ffku yang lainnya. Huwaaaaa T-T sumpah lebih enak baca ff orang lain dari pada bikin cerita ff sendiri. Kan tinggal baca dan komen/review saja lalu kelar urusan. Benar tidak? betul betul betul.

Baiklah sampai jumpa di ffku yang lain.

-Salam hangat inchan88-


End file.
